


Secret for One No More

by Neon_Noir



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Closeted Character, DC Comics Rebirth, Damijon - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Self-Hatred, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Noir/pseuds/Neon_Noir
Summary: Damian developes a deeper bond with Alfred after Alfred catches him doing what all teen boys do when in the privacy of their own room.





	1. So late it's the morning

Silence floated through the halls of the Wayne Manor. Why would it not be quite, this deep into the night the whole manor was asleep. All except for the youngest robin.  
The air in the room was cool, and the lights of the room were off. Damian laid in his bed, the light from a laptop giving his face a white glow. His heart was racing. His breathing hitched. His hand was around his own dick. Stroking himself up and down, paying close attention the the images on the laptop screen. The screen displayed images of men and other men in close-kit positions, one aggressively ramming into the other. The other moaning out in pleasure as he was getting stimulated from a dick pumping in and out of his body.   
Damian’s steady rhythm, the motion of his hands going up and down his shaft was bringing him close to the edge. A second hand was in a lower area of sensitivity. A finger was making its way towards Damian’s back entrance. Slowly, he inserted a finger into himself and added to the stimulation he was already giving himself.  
Experimenting like this was nothing new for Damian. Probing himself with his fingers while at the same time jacking off was something that made Damian feel heaven. Knowing whether or not he wanted to be a top or bottom was something Damian didn’t quite know yet, he just knew the anal was something he was curious about. Whether it be giving or receiving  
Approaching the best part of masturbating, Damian’s room door was opened.  
“Young Master you are meant to be sleeping at his hour-.” Damian’s heart dropped as Alfred walked through the door, but he stopped before he took another step. The two made eye contact and Alfred caught a quick glance of what Damian was doing with himself. He even saw what was on the young man’s laptop.   
“Very sorry Master Damian.” Alfred left the room faster than he entered it. The teen was left mortified, someone now new his most guarded secret.  
Many thoughts ran through Damian’s head. He didn’t know what he should do. Does he pretend like nothing happened? Disappear without telling anyone wear he’s going? Talk to the butler? Scrambling to delete all his open tabs, clear his internet history, and find something to put on.   
Damian settled for a pair of black briefs and then collapsing on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, an empty blackness was all that greeted his eyes.   
“Maybe a cold shower that should help?” Damian said to himself. His bare feet came into contact with the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. He took his underwear back off, climbed into the his shower, and turned the water on. The freezing cold water rushed over Damian’s body, mimicking the thoughts and emotions that flooded the teen’s person. He didn’t know what he would do, he couldn’t believe that he let himself be caught doing something so disgusting. If he were masturbating to the sexally imagery of women, that’d be different, but he was into guys. Water washed over his back, rinsing over scars given to him as punishment. Lusting of the wrong sex was something that he had to be “trained” out of. The grandson of the League of Assassins would not be a homosexual. The son of Taliah Al-ghul would not commit sexual acts of Haram. He began to tear up, large tears formed in his eyes.   
His ha the will power to make himself stop long enough for him to get out of the shower and put on fresh nightly clothes.   
Robin climbed back into bed and pulled his covers over his body. Curling himself into the fetal position, the tears began to flow again. He softly cried himself to sleep, successfully attempting not to make a sound.   
Damian Wayne didn’t want to be gay.


	2. A Word Pennyworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Alfred a heart-to-heart conversation. Damian let's out a lot that he'd been holding in.

A nervousness had filled the young Wayne’s chest. An anxiety that he’d never felt before. Or at least, not to this severity in a very long time.  
Damian walked into the Wayne kitchen a place he knew Alfred would be in at this time in the morning. Damian even woke up at 5am at time he knew Alfred would be the only other person awake in the morning.  
“Good morning master Wayne. You’re up rather early.” Alfred greeted Damian.  
“You don’t look well master Wayne. Did you not sleep well?” He continued  
Damian had heavy bags under his eyes. His posture was at a slouch and his walking was slower than normal. His face was even more unhappy than normal, but today was different. Damian had the look of someone who had been crying for a while. Not right before you saw them, but recently enough that they still had a redness in their skin.  
“A- …” There was a pause in Damian’s sentence. It made Alfred raise an eyebrow. The young Wayne had never hesitate in speaking before.  
“Alfred, may I have a word with you?” Damian finished his question.  
“Of course master Wayne” Alfred replied. The butler continued to stack glasses into the cabinets after washing them.  
“What you saw last night. It wasn’t what you think it was.” Damian added on.  
“I swear it wasn’t what you think.”  
Alfred was now onto restocking plates into their proper platesment in the kitchen cabinets.  
“With all do respect master Wayne, What you do in the privacy of your room is completely normal for a boy you age. You have no reason to fear upsetting me.”  
“Could at least not tell my father, or anyone else in the manor?” a hint of begging was in Damian’s voice. Almost as though he was desperate to keep something a secret.  
“I’m sure your father will only wish to have a father-to-son conversation with you. The Talk you might say. Birds and the bees, how to handle one’s sexuality, and how deal with changes in the body. Those sort of things.” Alfred attempted to assure Damian.  
“But what is he will be mad at me” Damian replied.  
“He’ll punish me for how wrong I am. For how much I’ve disappointed him.” Damian had begun to tear up.Swiftly, Damian whipped away his tears before Alfred had a chance to see them. Alfred around and gave the teen a tissue and a glass of water.  
“Damian” Alfred’s voice was soft as he was trying to comfort the distraught teen.  
“There is nothing for you to be ashamed for. Expressing you sexuality, have these urges are completely normal and no one in this house will think you wrong for having them.”  
“But that’s not the only reason.” Damian contracted.  
“I’m-I’m an apostate. It’s not just that I feel sexual attractions, it’s that I don’t feel attracted to the right people.” Damian whipped away at his eyes, and stared at his hands on the table. His nails were digging into his skin.  
“The right people?” Alfred questioned.  
“The right people.” Damian answered.  
“I should not be attracted to men. Those feelings are wrong. And I’m just as wrong for having them. Worse because I’ve disrespected my family.”  
Alfred had started to grasp the severity of the situation he was in. Understanding what the boy in front of him was saying, and the meaning behind his words. Damian had grown up under the influence of the Al-Ghul. Taliah’s deeply fundamental Arabic culture and authoritative parenting style must have taught the boy to hate himself for not being “correct”. She wanted a perfect son, the best version of a person she could ever imagine. Of course she would see him being gay as a glaring imperfection. An imperfection that she would do anything to change that about him.  
The patriarch of the Al-Ghuls would have been no different. No better. Al-Ghul and his strictly training of the boy would have certainly included a suppression of the person. Damian would have been harshly disciplined if he stepped out of line in any way, sexuality would not have been in the exception. The tradition Chinese philosophies and culture would have instilled into Damian the values of respecting one’s family and never dishonoring one’s family. Even at the cost of his well being.  
Homophobia was a poison that Damian’s upbringing had given him. A toxin that became a self-hatred all throughout Damian's mind and body.  
Alfred had all these thoughts within his mind, but instead of speaking he walked up to Damian and put a hand onto his shoulder. Damian flinched in response to the gesture, expecting an action of discipline instead of one of affection.  
Damian wasn’t used to kindness.  
“There is nothing wrong with the way you are Damian. Having attractions to the same gender is not something you have to apologize for. Not something I or anyone else in this house, in this family will ever mistreat you for.” Alfred was surprised when Damian jumped up from his seat at the kitchen island. Resting his head into Alfred’s chest as he began to cry.  
“I will not tell Master Bruce, or anyone else.” Alfred placed a hand onto Damian’s back and comforted him as Damian had become sniffling mess, hiding his face in the butler’s suit jacket.  
“But you should know that they will not treat you any differently if or when you tell them.”  
“I don’t know if or when I can, but I do know that I’m not ready now.” Damian lifted his head and looked up at the previously clean-shirted man.  
“Thank you Alfred.”  
“You may speak to me anytime you wish” Alfred assured.  
“Now go and clean your face. You’ve covered us both in mucus.” Alfred quipped  
“When we both return I’ll begin making whatever breakfast you ask for.”  
“Waffles with ice-cream, fruits, and whipped cream?” Damian asked, the sadness in his eyes becoming less concentrated.  
“Of course master Wayne” Alfred agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Placement? Platesment? I make myself laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> First work of fanfiction that I've ever posted. Hope no one is too OOC.


End file.
